Primaltyrant Ryatroxos
Primal Tyrant Ryatroxos 'is an extremely powerful variant of Ryatroxos and Ashen Ryatroxos. This peerless monster was first introduced in Monster Hunter: Evolution. |ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = Nrex117}} Physiology Primal Tyrant Ryatroxos standard appearance is similar to that of Ryatroxos and Ashen Ryatroxos, and it has a unique coloration that blends the traits of both of them. Primal Tyrant Ryatroxos has some notable physical differences like larger spikes on it shoulders, back and tail, as well as larger and more distinct head crests when compared to other members of its species. Behavior Primal Tyrant Ryatroxos behaves in a much more aggressive and savage manor than most monster, even when compared to its kin, Ryatroxos and Ashen Ryatroxos. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Primal Tyrant Ryatroxos are a large and powerful apex predator that is easily able to assert itself as apex predator in practically any environment it inhabits, only the strongest of monsters can stand a chance against such a powerful creature. Behavior towards Other Monsters Primal Tyrant Ryatroxos will attack any other monster within its vicinity, not even elder dragons like Teostra and Nergigante are safe from its wrath. Tracks Primal Tyrant Ryatroxos is capable of leaving behind multiple tracks that hunters can use in tracking them. The tracks that can be found include '"Ryatroxos Footprint", "Corroded Claw Marks ", and "Shed Scales". Specific Locale Interactions Primal Tyrant Ryatroxos doesn't have any locale specific interactions. Special Behaviors Primal Tyrant Ryatroxos doesn't have any special behaviors. Cutscenes Primal Tyrant has no cutscenes. Abilities It posses many of the same abilities and elemental powers as Ryatroxos and Ashen Ryatroxos, but with its age the dragon and fire elements its body produces have merged into the lethal blaze element. The explosive and corrosive gas producing organs have also become extremely powerful and have mixed in a similar fashion which has caused the production of an undrea-like substance. This variant of Ryatroxos is the result of a special mutation that would normally cause a normal Ryatroxos to be born as an Ashen Ryatroxos occuring much later in life. Rage and Tired States * Rage State: When Primal Tyrant Ryatroxos becomes enraged its body become shrouded by a polluted corrosive cloud that surges with dragon energy and explosive powder, its eyes will also glow green and leave trails similar to nargacuga. * Tired State: Primal Tyrant Ryatroxos has no tired state. Frenzy, Apex, Hyper and Tempered Primal Tyrant Ryatroxos cannot get affected by any of these abnormal statuses. Mounts Primal Tyrant Ryatroxos is mounted on its back, at the base of its neck. The hunter will strike the fanged wyvern as it violently flails about in its attempt to shake the hunter off. If the hunter fails the mount the Ryatroxos will rear up on its back legs and fall onto its back crushing them and dealing high damage. In-Game Description Ecology (WIP) Taxonomy * Order: Paracrocodylomorpha * Suborder: Loricata * Family: Rauisuchidae * Subfamily: Magnatroxidia * Genus: Ryatroxos * Species: R. maximus (mutation) Primal Tyrant Ryatroxos is a mutation of the standard Ryatroxos breed that is even more savage and violent. Like others of their kind, they are Behemoths. Habitat Range Ryatroxos is a highly adaptable monster and is known to inhabit most of the areas in the new world. Because of its highly territorial nature, Ryatroxos are difficult to observe but most specimens have been spotted in warm and tropical areas such as swamps, jungles and deserts and some have even been know to inhabit volcanic areas but is it assumed they can live in most other areas as well. Ecological Niche Ryatroxos is an incredibly powerful apex predator that is high on the food chain. Ryatroxos can easily prey on monsters such as Aptonoth, Larinoth, Bulldrome, Velocidrome and even other large monsters such as Yian Kut Ku and Congalala. Ryatroxos are also some of the few natural predators of the gargantuan Validoth. Despite being an apex predator, Ryatroxos has to compete with other large predatory monsters. Monsters like Zinogre, Tigrex, Rathalos and Rathian are potential threats to young or sick Ryatroxos. And despite having many predators to deal with Ryatroxos are quite deadly themselves with their corrosive venom and brute strength making them more than a match for such competition. Ryatroxos and Rajang are known to compete for some of the same rare resources which makes the two creatures fierce ecological rivals. Biological Adaptations Ryatroxos has very powerful jaws that can puncture most armor found on other monsters. Another unique feature Ryatroxos posses are its well developed for limbs that even have a pseudo-thumb and large thick claws used for grappling and wrestling other monsters to the ground. Ryatroxos also posses a unique venom that is highly toxic and corrosive, this venom is used to weaken and soften up its prey when it bites allowing for chunks to be easier to rip off and swallow. Ryatroxos can also use its acidic venom for self defense and can spit it as a projectile that explodes on contact or be left to detonate, stream or even a mist. Despite its large size it is quite agile and can move at high speeds and even jump and pounce onto prey. Behavior Ryatroxos are relentless, aggressive predators with surprising skills in battle. These skills have made hunters consider them to be one of the most intelligent and powerful Behemoths. Their territories are marked with singe marks from their corrosive venom. These monsters are mainly active during the day thus making them diurnal. Although typically solitary creatures, adult Ryatroxos are known to pair up when they mate for a short while. Adult females will typically make a nest and lay a clutch of eggs ranging from 35-50 in total. The mother will defend her nest mound and protect her young after they hatch for about a year before they are left to fend for themselves. If the young stick around for too long they risk becoming food to their former caregiver. Attacks (WIP) ... Breakable parts / Damage Effectiveness (WIP) ... Notes * Trivia * Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:Behemoth Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Peerless Species Category:Nrex117 Category:Crimson Demon Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:Corrosion Monster Category:Blastblight Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Undrea Monster